The invention relates to a concrete cutting or milling apparatus comprising a guide rail and a power driven circular saw blade carried by a milling head. The milling head is removable from the guide rail.
The development of concrete milling machines, for example, for cutting into or completely severing concrete walls, floors, slabs and the like must overcome substantial difficulities. On the one hand, the cutting capacity shall be as large as possible so that such milling devices are competitive with other concrete cutting methods. On the other hand, high cutting capacities call for a powerful drive motor which, as a result of its power rating, becomes rather heavy. Additionally, the forces that must be taken up by a guide rail also increases with an increasing cutting capacity. As a result, prior art guide rail structures also have been strong and correspondingly heavy. Opposed to the just outlined requirements, one must take into account that the concrete cutting apparatus shall remain as light as possible so that it is portable and the securing of the guide rail shall be possible preferably by a single operator even if he must stand on a ladder without any problems or difficulties.